Inosuke Hashibira/Relationships
Relationships Tanjiro Kamado Inosuke sees Tanjiro as a rival due to him enjoying competing with stronger opponents. Over the months that they spend together, Tanjiro has had a positive effect on Inosuke as, ever since meeting Tanjiro, Inosuke has been more open-minded about how others are strong, hence the Pillars. Inosuke also developed his ability to think and analyze the opponent's powers and skills. While Inosuke still thinks of Tanjiro as a rival in a sense, it is clear that he also cares for him, and the two have become close friends. Zenitsu Agatsuma In their first encounter, it was distinctly depicted that the two had vastly different personalities. Inosuke has a raging personality and is always ready for a fight whereas Zenitsu tends to be cowardly and prefers to avoid confrontation as when he was trying to protect Nezuko.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 28, Page 4 Inosuke is constantly looked down upon by Zenitsu due to his lack of knowledge, even to the point where he is insulted for his stupidity. Despite this, the two manage to overcome their dislike for each other, and team up in order to defeat powerful Demons, such as when they encounter Daki in the Entertainment District''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 94, Page 12. Shinobu Kocho Shinobu quickly learns to manipulate Inosuke in a similar fashion to Tanjiro, figuring out that she can convince him to undertake any task by second-guessing his ability to do so. Inosuke initially shows his usual abrasive and disrespectful attitude towards Shinobu, going so far as to threaten to rip her breasts off when he feels insulted by this second-guessing.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 51, Page 3 However, it becomes clear that, after she cared for him in his injured state, Inosuke harbored affection for Shinobu, vowing to avenge her death when he learned that Doma absorbed her.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 5-7 Shinobu's sweet demeanor and use of a "pinky promise" with Inosuke inadvertently recalled deep subconscious memories of his mother.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 160, Page 11 It is also of note that Shinobu is one of few people whose names Inosuke never gets wrong. Kanao Tsuyuri Inosuke has fairly minimal interaction with the detached Kanao during their training, but the two later form a battle-forged bond while teaming up against Doma, who was responsible for the deaths of both of their loved ones. The pair make for an effective team in combat, and, with help from Shinobu's poison, they manage to slay one of the most powerful Demons in the series together, despite neither even being a Pillar.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 162, Page 20 Afterward, though they exchange no dialogue, they share a moment to grieve the families they both lost to Doma. When they return to fight Muzan, they exchange some brief banter, and seem to work well together. Kyojuro Rengoku Like Tanjiro and Zenitsu, Inosuke is immediately taken with the strong and magnanimous Kyojuro, looking up to him as a mentor and leader after they meet on the Infinity Train.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 60, Page 18 After Kyojuro's death following his fight against Akaza, Tanjiro and Zenitsu despair, while Inosuke is the one to pick them up, correctly voicing that Kyojuro would want them to keep fighting and live great lives to honor his memory and sacrifice.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 13-15 Gyomei Himejima During pillar training, Inosuke revels in the final phase of endurance testing under Gyomei, pushing himself to the point of falling unconscious while remaining on his feet under a freezing waterfall. Inosuke immediately admires Himejima for his incredible strength, identifying him as the strongest Pillar. Doma Inosuke only interacts with Doma for the duration of their battle, but rapidly develops a deeply personal hatred and desire for vengeance against him. This starts when he finds out Doma absorbed Shinobu, and takes on a whole new dimension when he finds out that Doma orphaned him and devoured his mother when Inosuke was an infant. For his part, Doma is intrigued by Inosuke's attitude and fighting style, and underestimates him entirely as an opponent. Navigation ru:Иносукэ Хашибира Category:Relationships